Electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet computing devices, include an integrated camera module for capturing images. In order to fit within the housing of an electronic device, some camera modules include a volume less than 1 cubic centimeter and may be relatively lightweight. Due to the small form factor, some assembly issues associated with the camera module may occur. For example, the camera module may become dislodged or misaligned during assembly. One solution is to include apertures or cavities in the camera module such that the apertures or cavities may receive mounting pins in a housing of electronic device.
However, similar mounting issues may exist when the mounting pins are utilized. For example, vibration or other movement may cause the camera module to become dislodged from the mounting pins. Also, in some cases, a cowling is used to secure the camera module to the housing. When the camera module is not correctly engaged with the mounting pins, the cowling may apply a force to the camera module, and in turn, the mounting pins, causing the mounting pins to break.